1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, techniques to reduce gate leakage current using a high-k dielectric instead of silicon oxide as a gate dielectric layer of a MOS field effect transistor have been used.